


Quiet as a Mouse

by patryckisbestboye



Series: Eddsworld a/b/o hybrid au [2]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Patryck, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, H - Freeform, Hybrids, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nesting, Omega Paul, Predator/Prey, Vaginal Fingering, humans are all betas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patryckisbestboye/pseuds/patryckisbestboye
Summary: hybrid au thing yayOr: the one where Pat tops.





	1. Chapter 1

When he first opened his eyes, he was in an unfamiliar place full of unfamiliar smells. The omega's nose twitched as he scented the air, his cute round ears raised so he could hear everything nice and clear. He was in some kind of pet carrier, he knew that much. There was some light filtering through the mesh at the front of the carrier, enough so he could just about see his paws. His soft brown fur reached up to his elbows, and covered much of his lower half. His long, flexible tail was curled around his body, protecting his sensitive underbelly, if only slightly.

From the smell of this place, it was only omegas. Good. He'd hate to be stuck in such a strange place with alpha predators all around him. Even with the protection of the carrier between them he'd still feel scared. Whatever vehicle they were on was moving, he knew that much. 

As soon as it stopped, he began to panic. The carriers were beginning to get taken off, and he could see light through the mesh at the front. A panicked whimper escaped him as his was picked up to move, and he backed up into a corner.

Soon enough, he was set down again. He was too scared to even move as the door to his carrier was opened, so he didn't. He stayed frozen in the back of it until he felt himself being pushed out. The back of the carrier forced him out into what he could only describe as a cage. The front was made of glass, and the sides were made of wood. 

He looked around, and then it clicked. He was in a pet shop. He and his siblings had been taken from his mother early and raised in human company to be sold as pets, he knew that much. A quiet whimper escaped him as he buried himself in the piece of soft cloth that lined the bottom of the cage. 

The pet shop was closed, thank god. He didn't want to see any humans right now. Curling up, he shoved his face into his knees and fell into a fitful sleep. 

The dormouse hybrid awoke to the sound of people. Fantastic. He groaned and looked out of the cage, flattening himself into the corner to try and draw less attention to himself. As he stared forlornly out of the glass, he groped in his memory for his name. He needed to remember what it was.

It took a while for him to recall it. Paul. He was Paul. During his musings, he had failed to notice two people looking through the glass. One of them was rather short, clad in a red hoodie, and the other was fairly tall, wearing a green one. They were talking to eachother, but he couldn't tell what they were saying. 

"Come on, he's kinda cute!" Edd tried to persuade Tord, who looked up at him in disdain.  
"What about Patryck and William? I'm not getting rid of them just so you can have a goddamn hamster."  
"What about them? I'll keep him away from them." Edd protested, and Tord groaned.  
"Fine, but Tom and Matt know about this, right?" He asked, not putting it past Edd.

"Of course they do!" Edd looked almost hurt, before turning his attention back to Paul. "Besides, he's really cute!" 

Edd looked down at the information on the front of his cage, and smiled.  
"His name's Paul, and he's an omega." He told Tord, who rolled his eyes.  
"You're lucky I love you." He sighed, jamming his hands into his hoodie pockets.

Paul gently shuffled towards the front of the cage so he could get a better look at the two of them. They looked nice, sure, and he'd do pretty much anything to get out of this cage, but he'd rather be home. 

He must have zoned out, because soon enough the cage was being slid open and two hands reached in to take him out. He sniffed them, deciding he was ok with being touched. He was set down on unsteady legs, and soon enough, he was being led out of the shop. 

It was really loud outside. He didn't like it, but he was sure where they were taking him would be quieter. 

Eventually, the car ground to a halt, and Edd and Tord got out. Edd walked around to take him out, and he tentatively took his hand and walked out. 

Edd led him to the front door, and unlocked it. Tord wasn't far behind, and he disappeared into the living room. On the sofa was a white fox hybrid, nose tucked under his tail as he slept. Paul felt panic course through him as their nose twitched and they raised their head, yellow eyes meeting blue. They were an alpha, Paul could smell it, and he was glad when Edd took him to his room.

"There's some blankets and thing for you under the bed." He told him, and Paul tentatively dropped onto all fours. He didn't particularly like standing up. "Are you hungry? I can get you something if you want." Edd's offer sounded nice. He nodded.  
"Yes please."

He left, and Paul took this opportunity to begin building a nest. He grabbed one of the blankets and began to arrange it, tucking it into the bedframe every so often to keep it off of the ground enough for him to get inside.  
Edd returned a little later with a small bowl of nuts and berries, which he set down just underneath the bed. He watched as he poked his head out from under the bed, and gently reached for a nut.  
"I guess you sleep a lot, huh." He mused, sitting on the floor. 

As if to solidify this point, Paul yawned. Edd chuckled softly, giving him a gentle pat, and then straightening up.  
"I'll be in the living room if you need me. Bathroom's just down the hall." He told Paul, walking out of the room.

Soon enough, Paul heard the soft patter of pawsteps down the hallway, and the door creaked open. In crept another omega, on all fours. They bounded up to the bed, and crouched down, gently reaching under the bed for him. His green eyes had a predatory gleam to them as he extended his claws.

Paul considered his options, and backed away. Whoever it was eventually gave up and bounded out of the room, leaving Paul in peace to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Tord gently scratched Patryck's head as the two of them watched some movie about zombies, the fox curled up in his lap. The little dormouse had been asleep for the better part of the day now, and even if he hadn't been, Patryck wouldn't have been allowed anywhere near him without direct supervision.

William had been harshly reprimanded for scaring him, and Tord had been sure to warn the two of them that if they tried anything else, they'd be spending the night outside. 

So, here he was, laying across Tord's lap while the little fucker curled up in Edd's, cute little tail wrapped around him. Patryck wanted to sniff him, but he knew he'd only be dragged back. Still, he gently inched forward. Tord was too caught up in the movie to notice, but Edd wasn't, and very simply grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and dropped him back in Tord's lap.

Patryck huffed, jumping down from the sofa and trotting to Edd's room. He wanted to find the omega's nest. His nose led him right to it, underneath Edd's bed. He knew Tord would have his guts for garters if he was caught, so he grabbed one of the smallest blankets in his teeth and scampered to his den.

It smelt floral, but not really all that sweet. It was a very mellow scent, and rather pleasant. Patryck reached the cupboard under the stairs without being found out and slipped through the dog door. 

Tucking it away in his nest, a mess of a small dog bed and ripped up blanket, he closed his eyes and nestled his nose into it. He was trusted to keep this space clean, so no-one would find out. He could hear William trotting past, thanks to the bell on his collar. Without it, William would hunt birds, and bring them inside for Tord.

Nevertheless, the omega's acute sense of smell had him shoving his head through the dog door and looking around.  
"You know you're not meant to do that!" He hissed through clenched teeth, almost as though he was struggling to keep quiet.   
"Who cares?" Patryck snapped, keeping his nose pressed into the fabric.

William huffed, disappearing. His nest was behind the sofa. It had been his spot since he had arrived, and someone had draped a blanket over the top, and he had adopted it as his nest. It was full of a collection of feathers, stabbed into the fabric of the sofa, and pebbles. William's bed was right at the end where no-one could reach, made up of one of Tord's old hoodies, now too small, and a torn blanket.

Soon enough, Paul hopped down from Edd's lap and yawned, rubbing his eyes. Edd chuckled, giving him a soft scratch behind the ears.  
"Guess you're going to bed then." He mused, and Paul nodded. He scampered into Edd's room, and faltered at the unfamiliar smell wreathed around his nest. It smelt good, to be honest, of rain and marigolds.

He found himself purring, pressing himself into the blankets, and then he caught himself. He was purring over a predator, one that would probably eat him given the chance. He whimpered, curling up, his scent growing sour with distress.

Nose tucked under his tail, he fell asleep.

When he awoke, the scent was mostly gone. That was good, he mused, squeezing out of his nest. What he didn't anticipate, was a paw on his back and a face full of carpet. A low, rumbling croon sounded behind him, and someone dropped off of the bed. He felt a weight above him, keeping him pressed to the ground, and teeth at his shoulder.

He gave a panicked squeak, wrestling free and darting out of the room. He stumbled a little on his way to the living room, giving Patryck enough time to catch up. Teeth met with the scruff of his neck, and he felt himself being dragged backwards. 

He tried scrabbling for purchase on the wooden floor, but his short nails were inadequate, to say the least. The fox dragged him to his den.

So, there he was, in the den of a possible murderer, and yet, the other wasn't making any kind of threat, they were simply arranging the blankets around him. Paul eventually relaxed a little more, allowing his tail to uncurl from around himself.

Once Patryck was satisfied with the blankets, he planted himself next to Paul and curled up around the dormouse. Clawed fingers carded through his hair, gently scratching behind his ears in a way that had him purring in delight. Soft butterfly kisses were pressed to his neck, but as one of the fox's hands strayed lower, he snapped back to his senses and clamped his legs shut.

Patryck gave a quiet rumble, low in his throat, gently rubbing circles on Paul's soft thighs in the hopes he would open his legs. The omega whimpered, leaning into Patryck's touch with a purr. 

Footsteps went past the door, paused, and then the handle was turned.   
"Patryck, do you know where Paul is?" Edd asked, and Patryck clapped a hand over Paul's mouth.  
"No." He informed Edd, keeping Paul down. The dormouse struggled against his hold, but was unsuccessful.

Now that Edd had left, Patryck cut to the chase and began to stretch the omega out. Once he was down to the knuckle on the first finger, Paul was a mess. Little whimpers fell from his lips, and as Patryck began to rub his clit with his other hand, he bucked his hips into the touch.

Patryck chuckled, adding another finger. Paul whimpered softly, opening his legs a little more. He could feel Patryck's length pressing against his back and he wanted nothing more than to have it inside him.

"Hurry up." He complained, looking up at Patryck. The fucker wore such a smug expression, taking his sweet time pulling each of his fingers out, bringing them up to his mouth and running his tongue over the soaked fur.   
"Why should I?" He purred, looking down at the mess he had made of Paul. "The best things in life are better when they're drawn out."

Paul whined, giving the fox and annoyed glare. It was soon cut short when something much bigger than fingers pressed against his hole. He gave a satisfied sigh as Patryck began to press inside, and the fox lapped at his scent gland.

He mewled, arching his back. It felt really good, to be frank. He was still a little scared, but the closer their hips got, the more that feeling ebbed.   
"How does it feel?" Patryck asked, and Paul looked up at him.  
"Good." He breathed, eyes fluttering shut. Patryck's clawed hand rolled one of his nipples between his finger and thumb.

Breathy moans fell from Paul's lips as he began to thrust, and as Patryck sped up, he whined, long and low. His tail wrapped around Patryck's arm, tightening as he got closer to the edge.

Paul wailed as he came, clamping down on Patryck's cock. He felt Patryck's knot beginning to swell, and he pressed back, trying to get him to put it in.   
"Please." He begged, and the fox chuckled, running his hands down Paul's sides.

Clawed hands gripped his sides and forced their hips together, and his knot pressed inside, torturously slow. Paul whimpered, the continuous pressure on his gspot sending him spiralling towards another orgasm.

Patryck's hand came down to rub at the dormouse's clit, and his thighs jerked as he came again. He nuzzled into his neck, sinking his teeth into the omega's scent gland, who whimpered. 

A soft tongue dragged over the bite marks as a rush of warmth filled him, and he purred, ears drooping in contentment. He fell asleep in Patryck's arms, sated.


End file.
